Ralph Cifaretto
as a young boy Ralph was part of a gang led by Jackie Aprile along with Tony Soprano and Silvio Dante Ralph never reached the heights of his friends who got made after robbing Feech Lamanna,s card game Ralph also dreamt of being an architect but dropped out of college to raise his brothers and sisters after their mother,s death Ralph did eventually join the dimeo family and developed a cocaine addiction while overseeing business in Miami When he returned Ralph got into a sanitation dispute with Albert Barese causing Tony to intervene telling them To end their conflict and insisting on no more fires . Ralph took Tony,s words literally dispatching two of his men to attack one of Albert,s garbage workers Ralph had began dating Jackie,s widow Rosalie and as such attempted to bond with her son Jackie Jr however when traditional attempts at father son bonding failed Ralph took Jackie Jr to strongarm a man who wasn,t satisfying him with his kick ups Tony had already began to hate Ralph for his insubordination this combined with his involving Jackie Jr caused Tony to pick Gigi Cestone as capo of the Aprile crew over him. Ralph had been having an affair with one of the strippers under silvio, s employ called Tracce one day Silvio came to Ralph,s apartment angered that Tracee was not working to re pay the debt she owes him Ralph made a weak attempt to stand up to Silvio but relented after learning how much money it was and laughed as Silvio slapped Tracee around Tracee then confronted Ralph at the strip club enraging him enough to beat her to death apparently not Caring she was pregnant with his child enraged due to having a daughter of similar age Tony Violently beat Ralph blatingly violating Mafia Code despite his genuine disgust at Ralph,s actions Tony dismissed Silvio,s suggestion of killing him as he did not want to lose his top earner Ralph met with new York underboss Johnny Sack broaching the idea of having Tony Killed and jumping Ship to the new York Mob but John refused both ideas and insisted Ralph make peace with Tony after Gigi died of a heart attack Tony reluctantly Made Ralph a capo as there was no one else qualified Tony still maintained clear dislike of Ralph refusing his offer to drink with him Ralph told Jackie Jr the story of how Tony Silvio and his dad robbed Feech Lamanna,s card game causing Jackie Jr to try and emulate this resulting in the death of card dealer Sunshine Ralph then met with Tony to discuss Jackie Jr,s fate with Ralph stating that he wanted to give the kid a pass however Tony saw a way to absolve himself of guilt by leaving the decision to Ralph and implying he,d lose others respect if Jackie Jr was not killed. after mulling it over somewhat Ralph told Rosalie Jackie Jr was in debt to drug dealers and ordered his death at Vito Spatafore,s hands Ralph began an affair with Tony,s sister Janice at Albert,s birthday party Ralph made a weight joke at the expense of John,s wife Ginny which his rival Paulie Gualtieri informed John of Ralph also left Rosalie stating there was nothing in it for him to move in with Janice only for Janice to reject him in favor of Bobby Baccala John asked permission from his boss Carmine Lupertazzi to sanction a hit on Ralph but Carmine refused due to Ralph being a financial asset to new York as well as Jersy Carmine then gave Tony permission to Kill John which Tony reluctantly agreed to do sending Silvio and Christopher Moltisanti to pay the hitmen however John called the hit off which in turn allowed a relived Tony to cancel the hit on John. Ralph bought a racehorse named Pie Oh My and showed his appreciation to Tony by giving him a cut of the earnings after Tony gave him advice however Tony began to expect more and more payment creating tension between the two when Pie Oh My got sick Ralph refused to accept responsibility passing along Tony,s number who then willingly settled the bill later when Tony,s childhood friend Artie Bucco asked for a loan Ralph refused as he knew Artie would be under Tony,s protection and he would therefore be unable to extort money out of him. after Ralph,s son Justin was injured Ralph was devastated thinking God was punishing his son for his crimes Ralph also tried to attack the boy who accidentally hurt his son having to be restrained by Tony who reminded Ralph they had pulled similar stunts together as Kids Ralph also tried to atone by starting a scholarship in Jackie Jr,s name at Rutgers university and apologising to Rosalie for not being there to help her with her grief Tony ended up consoling Ralph he he broke down in tears but after Pie Oh My died in a fire Tony Suspected Ralph was responsible and confronted him over it resulting in Tony beating Ralph to death. Category:TV Show Villains Category:The Sopranos villains Category:Mobster Category:Friend of the Hero Category:Parents Category:Protective Category:Murderer Category:Remorseful Category:Adulterer Category:Traitor Category:Betrayed Category:Tragic Category:Addicts Category:Deceased Category:Evil vs Evil Category:Mentally ill Category:Drug Dealers Category:In love Category:Juvenile delinquents